One Night in the TARDIS
by CaptainJackSmutness
Summary: Barbara can't sleep. So she decides to go for a wander in the TARDIS and finds Ian. What happens next? PWP. This is the first story I've ever wriiten, so please be nice :)


It was a cold night in the TARDIS and Barbara could not sleep. So she decided to explore the almost infinite corridors of the spacecraft. She walked and walked, with her blanket wrapped around her, until she came to a door at the end of a rather long corridor. She opened the door to find Ian in bed reading a book by the light of his bedside lamp. Barbara was taken aback slightly because Ian wasn't wearing a shirt, she had never seen him like that before.

"Ian!" She said, startled, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, this is my room." He answered  
"Oh, of course." Barbara replied.  
They both giggled.  
"Can't sleep either, hey?" Ian asked.  
"Uh, yes." She responded, "By the way, Aren't you cold?"  
"No, not at all." He said, casually.  
"Well, I am!"  
"Nonsense! Come sit with me." Ian said, beckoning Barbara over to him.

He pulled back the covers so that she could sit with him. As he did so, he revealed that he was only wearing boxer shorts. Barbara was surprised at this. She had never seen Ian wear this little of clothing. She had only ever seen him in pants and a long shirt. She began to wonder why he had ever covered this handsome physique she saw in front of her.

Ian was just as surprised when Barbara dropped the blanket that she had around her. Revealing her slim body in a silk nighty. Ian could feel himself getting harder in his boxer shorts, he didn't know if he liked that or not. Barbara was only a friend to him, right?

Barbara slipped under the covers with Ian.  
"Oh, this is nice." Barbara said.  
"Yeah." Said Ian, nervously. "Oh, my. You're so cold!" He noticed as Barbara's arm touched his torso. "Come here." He said , as he put his arm around her in a tight embrace.  
Barbara pulled her arm around so that she could hug him, but as she did so her hand slightly brushed over his now fully erect penis.  
"Oh, Ian! I'm so sorry!" Barbara stammered, as she sat up quickly. She felt so embarrassed.  
"No, no it's alright. Really." Ian assured, chuckling.  
Barbara looked at him skeptically, still feeling embarrassed. Ian looked back at her, with a slight smile on his face. Now he was certain that, yes, he did like gave Barbara a hug, as he whispered, "It's okay, I didn't mind."  
"If you say so." Barbara replied.  
As she said this Ian raised his head out of the hug and gave Barbara a soft kiss. Barbara liked this. And as Ian pulled away from the kiss she put her hands on his head and pulled him back in for a long heated kiss.

They both kneeled up on the bed as the kiss continued. Their bodies were tight and Barbara could feel Ian's erection on her lower stomach. Ian reached around to squeeze Barbara's small, round arse. And Barbara ran her fingers through Ian's soft hair. Ian started to move his hands up her slender body until he got to her small, but perky breasts. Barbara moaned into his mouth as he began to kneed and play with them.

Barbara broke from the kiss so that she could take off her nighty. She chucked it on the floor as Ian unclipped her bra and started to fondle her boobs once more. Barbara threw head back in pleasure when Ian began to suck and nibble on her nipples. They laid back onto the bed, Ian still playing with Barbara's breasts. Then he began to make a trail of kisses all the way down to the top of Barbara's lacey underwear. Ian looked up at Barbara, as if he was asking permission. He was a gentleman like that. Barbara nodded, eagerly. Ian pulled off her underwear and she opened her legs, welcoming him. He brushed his hand over her clit a couple of times and then inserted two fingers into her warm, wet pussy.

"Oh, wow." Ian exclaimed  
"Oh wow. Is right!" Said Barbara, loving the feeling of his fingers inside her.  
Ian began to circle his tongue around her clitoris as he pumped his fingers in and out. He picked up his speed, and Barbara was on the edge of her first orgasm. She arched her back and moaned loudly as she came, the marvelous feeling washed over her entire body. And Ian felt her contract around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out as Barbara came down from her orgasm.

Barbara pulled him down to her for a passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths lovingly. While still kissing they rolled over so that Barbara was on top. She stopped and said with a grin, "It's your turn now."

Ian smiled, he knew what was going to happen next. Barbara crawled backwards until her head was above his tent of boxer shorts. She pulled his boxers down and his huge cock sprang up.  
"Oh, my God!" Barbara exclaimed in amazement.  
Ian's dick was massive. She imagined it inside her and grew even more wet with anticipation. Barbara rubbed her hand up and down his long member, slipping her thumb over its sensitive head. Then she began to suck, it was so big that she couldn't fit it all in her mouth. Ian bit his lower lip and closed his eyes in enjoyment.  
"Oh, Barb. That feels… just…ohhh." His voice trailed off and a few seconds later, he came into her mouth with a moan. She swallowed.

Ian sat up and flipped Barbara, so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. He spread her legs and teased her entrance with his cock.  
"Oh, Ian! Just do it." Barbara begged "I need you!"  
Ian felt the same, he couldn't wait any longer. He slid himself into her warmth, filling Barbara up entirely. She moaned as Ian began to thrust into her. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. She bucked her hips to match his rhythm. They fucked each other as hard and as fast as they could go. Both were so close to coming. Barbara reached around to rub her own clit, and after a few more thrusts from Ian she climaxed. Ian felt her pussy flutter around his dick, which sent him over the edge. Both travelers closed their eyes with pleasure as their bodies experienced their most intense orgasm. Both loudly moaning during the whole ordeal.

"Ian." Barbara breathed as Ian's thrusting became slower and slower until he completely stopped. He laid on top of her with his dick still in her. He was exhausted, they both were.  
"Oh, Barbara." He said, pulling out. "You were amazing!"  
"As were you." Barbara responded.  
They sunk into another passionate kiss until both were too tired to continue, and fell asleep in each others arms.

They were awoken by the sound of the Doctor's voice, yelling "Barbara? Chesterton? Don't tell me you two are still asleep!"  
They both quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed and went into the console room to meet the Doctor.  
"Were the two of you still in bed at this hour, hmm?" the Doctor asked.  
"No." They both said guiltily.  
"And also, why were you in the same room?" inquired the Doctor.  
"Uh, we were reading." Said Ian  
"Yes, reading." Barbara reinforced.  
"Yes, hmm. Well, no matter, no matter. Let's take a look at the scanner and see where we are hmm?"  
Barbara and Ian looked at each other like two little kids who had just escaped getting into trouble. And held each other's hands as they looked to the scanner.


End file.
